Kissing Ginevra Weasley
by Aya8
Summary: DG with GPP ending up DG Ginevra Weasley is fed up with guys who don’t understand her witty humor, her intelligence, or her slightly overbearing family. So she takes a chance and tries something new...rest of summary inside!
1. One

Thanks to Marinka for beta reading!

**Update:** I've rewritten almost everything for the first (original) two chapters and have spread them out into eight chapters. Meaning there was enough material and added material to make eight chapters from the first two chapters alone. I'll be sure to let everyone know what the material is fully new, but it's a good idea to reread this.

I'm trying to get back into this fandom again, but it's obvious I've been lagging. I'm hoping that this will get me going again. I'll probably be doing the same to my other HP stories eventually…maybe even my really older ones from 2002 see if I can't salvage 'em. Enjoy the changes.

Chapter One:

Ginny groaned as the 'error: 404' popped up on her computer screen once again. The gray box blinked menacingly at her, taunting her for her lack of technological intelligence. Refraining from clenching her hands around the mouse, she moved the cursor over the 'OK' button and rapidly depressed the right side repeatedly. It only took seconds for the box to pop back up and her teeth continued to clench and grind harder with every warning 'ding' the computer made.

"Damn it!" Her left hand slammed against the glossy smooth tan desk.

She glared angrily as the dull stinging in her hand throbbed upwards towards her wrist. She was somewhat grateful that the pain took her attention away from the real problem even if it was only for a moment. She inhaled through her nose, letting the air fill her lungs, hoping that breaths would calm her. But when she tried it again, the tenth attempt brought the same results.

She gritted her teeth and swiveled her black twirling chair to the side. Reaching forward she yanked the drawer open. It was her supply drawer for work, filled with rubber bands, tacks, paper clips. The pens and pencils scattered inside rolled forwards as she pushed them around searching.

So intent on trying to find what she was looking for she failed to notice Fred, smugly sauntering up behind her. He paused next to her desk, cocking his head to the side and propping his hip against the corner of the brown filing cabinet just beside her.

"What the devil are you doing?" His question was serious, but she knew him well enough to hear the subtle teasing behind the words.

"I'm looking for my wand."

"Why? You know magic doesn't respond well in here."

'In here' was essentially the office where Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes kept client information, recipes for the already established Wheezes and tricks. It also included monthly bills, payroll for employees, and requests random customers would send in, hoping the boys would put into action his or her invention. Yes, they even had an inventing department that would help people patent their idea and produce it. Turns out, when Malfoy did something he did it right.

The corner of her mouth rose into a sneer as the taste of disgust burned her nose and spilled onto her tongue. She never knew disgust had a taste until she'd started working with Malfoy. It's kind of a mixture of sulfur, sweat whipping cream, and cigarette ashes.

"Will you answer me?" he asked.

Heaving a sigh she paused, letting the wrist of her hand rest against the cold metal of the drawer as she glanced up. "So I can blast this thing to smithereens," she said, gesturing wildly to the computer. "I've never used Avada Kedavra on a living thing, but I expect the rules don't apply to non living things. I'm fairly certain it will work just fine too."

Fred raised an amused eyebrow, his arms folded causally over his arms, his right ankle crossed over his left as he continued to lean on the filing cabinet. "I don't think Draco would take to that."

"Sodding git," she mumbled, not knowing who the name was directed at, her brother or Malfoy. "I don't understand why Malfoy integrated computers into our world." The complaint rolled off her tongue as she rolled away from her desk slightly, slouching into the cradle of cushiony chair. She reached forward quickly, furiously punching her index finger onto the enter button only to have the machine beep at her once more.

Clucking her tongue with irritation she yanked her hand back and settled it against her waist, but not before letting the machine have one more scowl. The evil beast…

"Draco said it's more efficient and from what I've learned I have to agree with him."

"Efficient schmicient. You should have never agreed to make him a stock holder. If you hadn't done that…"

Fred tensed, but cut her off, swiping a hand through the air swiftly, before she could continue. "It was an investment we couldn't refuse. You know that. So while I'm willing to let you complain about other things, I won't let _that_ be it." His voice was no longer playful.

Ginny pouted. She'd mentioned it knowing it was a touchy subject, but she was just so frustrated. And when she didn't say anything right away, Fred felt the need to continue on how Draco Malfoy saved WWW.

"That hefty chunk of money from Harry only helped us start. Our money combined was barely enough to get supplies. We couldn't even pay you!"

"And you were too proud to ask Harry for more," she said, mumbling like a brat. She knew it, but she wasn't about to stop either. "He would've done it. He's almost as rich as Malfoy."

"Ginny," he said, scolding her like she was a babe. "Harry's family and we already felt guilty enough munchin' at Mum's because we couldn't afford a flat payment _and_ food. The business hadn't taken off as quick as we'd have liked because we couldn't manage enough money for any type of advertisement—"

"Harry's not _technically_ family."

Fred rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Can we change the subject? I was in a good mood when I came over here, now I feel like I have to defend why you still get a paycheck."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Point taken. Still… "It's still sad we couldn't swallow our pride and ask a friend versus an enemy."

Fred pursed his lips together and shook his head, his shoulders lifting into a shrug. "Eh, enemy's a strong word."

Feeling fully righteous, because 'enemy' was indeed the right word, Ginny lifted her head and promptly folded her arms across her chest, raising her chin, and sticking out her nose as she spewed her response. "Yeah well, you didn't get the brunt of his immaturities in school."

Fred frowned instantly at her response before letting out a tiny snort. "You're right, but neither did you. As I recall that was you're other favorite brother Ron and his lackeys."

Ginny's brow furrowed with defeat. "Well, technically Ron and Hermione were Harry's lackeys." It was more of an after thought spoken allowed before she had an 'ah-ha' moment and spoke again. "I Bat-Boogey Hexed him! Malfoy, I mean." Her head nodded with triumphant glee.

Fred's smile was slow as it teased the corners of his mouth upwards. With a roll of his eyes, another shake of his head, he responded. "It sounds like he got the brunt of _your _wildness in school."

Ginny gave a half shrug and leaned forward to place her elbows dead center on her desk. Resting her chin in her palm, she puffed out her breath, letting her carrot red hair flutter around the side of her face. "I wasn't wild."

"You could have made George and me triplets," he said so dully that Ginny almost let out an amused snort. Fred darted his foot forward, rudely kicking her rolling chair. "Why are you in such a bloody foul mood?"

Ginny gave him her best are-you-serious look and gestured towards the computer. "Did you miss the earlier part of this conversation? Was I talking to myself? Can you help me? Do you know what's wrong with it?"

Fred's eye brows drew together as he turned to lean over the keyboard. Ginny watched him chicken peck a letter on the keyboard, but when it dinged in protest his eyes widened as he leapt back. Raising his hands, as if warding the hardware off, he backed away and said, "I can't help you. This is why we pay _you_."

"No, you pay me to handle the clients and their money when they make donations or buy merchandise. I refuse to deal with maximum overdrive over there."

He simply gave her a pinched, pained expression before letting it go.


	2. Two

**Chapter Two:**

Fred perched his arse at the corner of her desk and glanced down at her. "You comin' over for dinner tonight? Angelina's making your favorite!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up. Walking around him, she reached for the file on top of the file cabinet labeled 'Fun Explosions'. "Smooth," she said, commenting on his non-subtle change in topic.

He ignored her. "Well?"

"Can't. I have a date."

Fred frowned, "Oh, right." He paused and took a breath, his mouth dropping open and closed as he tried to think of something to say. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously he attempted to make conversation on the subject. "With that Brian guy, right?"

A 'where-were-you-when-that-was-over' look crossed her face. "He broke up with me, remember? It's that James guy now."

Fred nodded, looking down at her with a quizzical expression and Ginny couldn't help but think if he had glasses his appearance would be complete.

"Why is it always the guys that break up with you? I'm beginning to worry about my gender. What's wrong with them?"

Ginny snorted with half-hearted laughter and plopped back down into her chair, letting the light tan envelope slap against her desk. She stretched her neck, left, right, and then slipped of her shoes, relishing in the feel of the cheap gray carpet, itch-rubbing her feet. "More like, what's wrong with me?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Oh bollocks, Ginny, there's nothing wrong with you." He gave her a skeptical look. "You aren't fishing for compliments are you?"

"No and why don't you tell Eric and Brad that there's nothing wrong with me. Maybe one will come back to me." She paused for the dramatic effect. "Oh wait, they're together now. As in I turned them gay!"

Fred tried unsuccessfully to cover his chocked laughter by doing fake stretches, twisting at the waist, and then bending to touch his toes, before snapping back up to roll his shoulders. "That was-"

Ginny nodded, her lips pursed in disapproval. "Crazy." She supplied drolly.

Fred let out a shout of laughter. "Yeah, that was definitely my first time seeing that! At least Malfoy gave you a raise right after. Besides Gin, you can't turn someone gay. You either are or you aren't," he said, offering her support but failing miserably.

There really was no point in denying the hilarity of the situation. "That raise happened to be the only good thing that happened to me that month, which I was very surprised by."

The seriousness of the atmosphere surrounding Fred happened so quickly, that Ginny almost felt he was suffering from a personality disorder. "You know why he did it, don't you?" Fred asked curiously, leaning towards her.

"Oh, do tell, mister know it all," Ginny said wiggling her eyebrows at what Fred thought was going to be a pretty big scoop from the expression on his face.

"He's got a soft spot for you. For whatever reason, I don't know." He shrugged. "He's sweet on you Gin, has been for awhile."

Ginny snorted in disgusted disbelief. "Oh please, I just ate lunch. I'm really not in the mood to lose it," Ginny said, and then paused. "Wait if I lost it then this blasted computer would short circuit. If only people wanted to go to the old way of Owling messages again." She turned to Fred. "Quick. Say something to make me blow chunks so I can break this thing."

"That is just disgusting and it's called '_e-mailing.'_ You are working on what's going to be the future of the wizarding world. Get used to it. End of story."

"I'll get used to it, but I won't like it. I won't ever like it. It's like someone's constantly poking a wand into my eye. It's dreadfully painful."

Fred heaved an irritated sight. "I'll never understand why you just don't quit. It's obvious you aren't happy here. You don't have to stay for your brothers anymore."

She gave a light hearted grin, wanting to make him feel better. She really needed to stop complaining so much. "Didn't you know? I'm using you for your money!"

"Haha, very funny."

No, seriously…

"Haven't you heard? Money walks and talks, hell it even has it's own personality when it comes to buying my own paint studio. It's kind of a necessity, ya know?" Ginny said.

His expression softened. "You'll do it, Gin, one day."

Ginny gave him a grateful smile, but refrained in giving him the giant bear hug she wanted to give him. Instead she tilted her chin sideways, her eyes glazed with dreaminess at the idea of owning her own studio. "You're too right. One of these days I'll be able to afford a real art studio." Her eyes widened with hope and she bounced up and down in her chair. "Maybe in Tuscan. I've heard the beauty never lets up there, that it's a place where _old things_ are considered a thing of magic." Ginny laughed and bit her lip. "I really would like to go there."

"Keep dreaming, Weasley!"

Ginny stiffened in outrage as soon as the foul voice registered and growled at the curt, slightly hurtful comment. Draco Malfoy was a supreme being of arseholery. If there was an award, he'd win it, hands down.

"Get bent and die, Malfoy." Ginny growled with a ferocity that sometimes took her by surprise when it was directed at him. Maybe it had to do with knowing he wouldn't fire her for that little insult or perhaps it was something she didn't even want to contemplate.

He made an inappropriate kissing noise in her direction. "Love you too, Weasley."

Ginny smiled, folding her hands lady like in front of her and tilting her head sweetly to the side. "Yes well, I love you…" Her voice was gentle and Ginny couldn't help but notice the raise in Malfoy's eyebrow before she really let him have it. "Like I love a _hangover_!"

He blinked, but the comment wasn't up to par to render him speechless. That ready, semi-fast smirk, that made his silvery gray eyes sharpen with challenge and her own stomach clench with something she was just going to ignore, focused in on her. As one arm crossed over his chest, the other rested on the top of it, his fingers scratching his chin. "Nice." He gave her what she considered a sarcastic applause.


	3. Three

**Chapter Three:**

"You know, Weasley, there are times I think you might be Schizophrenic?" Malfoy said.

Fred laughed, too loudly. It boomed and bounced on the surrounding walls. For once Ginny was glad this was a little office she basically ran on her own. The employees she'd spoke of before actually worked in the shop, not here. Of course, Malfoy and the twins had to stop by occasionally since this also happened to be the place, one office over to be exact, where the experiments took place.

"Schizo? Me? Aren't you hilarious? You know, being Schizophrenic is better than being alone, like you!"

"And on that note—" Fred intercepted and slowly started to back away.

Draco sneered. "I'm just tired of all the girls throwing themselves at me. Although, there are some girls I wouldn't mind getting some action from," he said raising an eyebrow suggestively at her.

Ginny frowned. "Okay, just exactly when did I start wearing a shirt that said 'I'm wicked easy' on it? Are you kidding me?" She added the last as an afterthought.

"Oh wait, you didn't really think I was talking about you, did you? Please, Weasley, don't flatter yourself."

She bared her teeth as her cheeks flushed against her will. Now that she was flustered she had to get them out. "I have work to do." Ginny snipped out, her voice giving away to her irritation.

"Don't let me hold you up."

Ginny gave a tight-lipped smile. "I'm not."

Her heart was racing from the embarrassment, but just as Malfoy started to walk away an idea sparked in her head. "Malfoy?" She called to him loud enough so that he partially turned back towards her, a silver eyebrow raised at the soft seductive tone she'd slipped into her voice.

She quickly pouted her lips at him. "There's not much I wouldn't do to you if you took me to Tuscan."

Fred's mouth dropped open as his gaze darted back and forth between them. He remained speechless, even as the red that tipped Malfoy's ears spread into his cheeks and to his neck.

_Ha! I got you, you little…_

"Really?" Malfoy finally managed and she was only a little upset that his voice sounded so normal.

"But you aren't interested right?"

He raised a finger and his lips moved, almost as if he was about to say something, but decided against it.

_Pft. That'll show him!_

Her date was going downhill. Actually, it was more like down a mountain of endless pointed rocks continuously jabbing into her spine. For starters, he wasn't the best looking male when he showed up at her door, damn those blind dates, but Ginny knew that looks weren't absolutely everything, so she ignored it. The trip to the dinner had been quiet, even obscenely awkward at times, but Ginny, being the Good Samaritan she was, passed it off as first date jitters.

When he failed to hold the door open to the restaurant, she found herself trying not to be flat out offended. She wondered if he'd been thinking that holding the door open would be considered sexist, an archaic practice. In this day and age, who knew, but first dates didn't apply to those rules. She should write a book. Girl Psych 101: A Guys Guide to Dating Girls. Rule number one: on the first date open doors for the girl.

Of course, the real reason for her anger was probably that she'd assumed he _would_ be a gentleman and hold the door open, so she failed to stop her brisk pace after him, and ran smack into the crystal clear glass door, smudging its spiffy surface.

Yeah, that was probably it.

Although, it turned out that not only was he an anal, self-absorbed, unemployed accountant, who was looking to reel her into hiring him, but he was also a rude, health food psychotic, tight arsed git. Technically, being a health food nut would be a pro instead of a con, but when she wanted chocolate, she _wanted_ chocolate, health nut be bloody damned.

_And how dare he turn his nose up at her for ordering that chocolate cake?_

"So I was reading this health book and it said—"

"Well, you know what they say about reading health books, you may die of misprint!" Ginny laughed, trying desperately to lighten the mood, and change the subject, with some form of comedy, smacking her hand against the table for proper sound effects. She quickly stopped when she realized he wasn't laughing.

He stared at her as if she were a fly that had landed in his wine glass before he cleared his throat and spoke, his arrogance in a shining spotlight in his downright testiness. "Ah-right, so we should probably calculate the bill. Considering you ate most of the salad with most of the vegetables and cheese, not to mention that horribly fattening chocolate cake you ordered—" He started muttering the rest, whipping out a calculator from his front pocket.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up and her mouth slightly parted as she watched his fingers darting over the calculator. _Bloody hell_, she thought glancing down at herself and eventually coming to the conclusion that she looked like date material. So clearly, well at least to anyone normal, they would know this was a date, a _first_ date.

Apparently, in that book she planned on writing, she'd already decided on the number two rule of first dates: the man should always pay for the first meal and only on the second meal should the female even consider offering to pay.

And when she said she looked good, she meant it. After all it was rare for her to compliment herself. Her red hair was twisted up in a somewhat elegant bun, tendrils of hair, that were supposed to cup the sides of her face, tucked behind her ears, and her black, almost sporty dress, she'd come to realize, was a little too tight for this particular date. She was sexy, clean, and stylish…check, check, and check.

What was wrong with this guy?

"So three fourths of the bill is yours," he informed.

Was she, or was she not on a date? Was he really expecting her to pay? Did she waste a whole month's check getting these new _stylish_ clothes so she could then spend hours getting ready only to be treated this way?

She knew she was old fashioned, but his was ridiculous. She could see if it were a third date, even in extreme circumstances a second date, but a first date?

"Just take me away from here," she whispered into her wine glass. Someone was definitely playing a joke on her. It's the only reasonable explanation.


	4. Four

**Chapter Four:**

Ginny entered the Burrow with bare feet. Her heels and hose in her hands, her red windblown hair down, falling wildly around her face, was the evidence of an utterly failed date. She couldn't have made it worse if she tried and the minute she walked into the house she knew everyone would know.

The cherry on top that had this date qualifying for the worst date of her life was that he'd tried to kiss her. This rude, genius that he claimed to be, had the gall to try and kiss her.

_This was most absolutely the worst date of my life…no contest._

Ginny flinched as she heard a loud crash and knew instantly that the boys had come home for dinner, confirming her fear and settling her embarrassment. "Why me?" She groaned.

They probably would tease her for being home at eight o'clock when she'd only just left two hours ago. She supposed she should be glad that claiming to have the flu bug worked every time, especially for health nuts like James.

"Ginny, maybe you can tell us why Mum has to cry every time we start to leave? She conned us into staying the night! _I_…" He extended the 'I' and then paused for dramatic effect. "Am twenty-three years old, with a magnificently hot girlfriend, and here I am getting ready to sleep in my old bedroom with Harry," Ron hollered rambunctiously at her.

With a tenderness that disappeared as she progressively aged, she gave him a smile, trying to ignore the drowsy tug of gravity against her eyelids. She was thoroughly exhausted.

An evil grin played against her lips as she responded. "Leave her alone. She's going through menopause."

Ron and Harry stared on in horror as Fred and George chuckled. "That's so horrible," Ron said shaking his head. "Why would you say that?"

Ginny shrugged and plopped down into a chair beside Harry. "Well, at least you all have something to look forward to when you reach around the age of forty-five through fifty-five. I mean, male menopause is a lot more fun than female menopause. With female menopause, you gain weight and get hot flashes. With male menopause, you get to date young girls and drive motorcycles."

Harry snorted out his milk through his nose. "She's not bitter," he managed through gasps of laughter.

She leaned towards him and punched him in the arm. "Ewww-a, Harry!"

"Is this the shortest amount of time you've been on a date?" George grinned evilly.

Ginny turned her head and shrugged her shoulders. The tables had been turned, she should've expected this. "I'm lookin' to make a record I'd wager."

"No offense, but I think you've made it." Ron chuckled maniacally.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to punch him in the arm too. "Do you know what he said to me when I told him there basically wasn't a chance in hell I'd kiss him good night? He said 'listen, if I wanted any lip from you I would've rattled my zipper.' I haven't a clue what stopped me from punching him right in the nose."

"That sounds like a line I should remember for the next lass, or at least for the ones who believe a single date is a license for marriage." Draco Malfoy smirked in the doorway of the kitchen.

Ginny pouted and slide into the wooden chair so that her hair spilled over the edge, and half of her lower end was closer to the floor as she tried to hide. "Oh no, what are you doing here?"

"Business," Fred and George said in unison, looking a little edgy.

Ginny shifted, sitting straight up, and raised an eyebrow, staring her brothers down. "Why wasn't I aware of this little meeting?" She turned to Malfoy and then it was as if someone had done a patronum on her."Oh God, your firing me aren't you? And you're trying to let my brothers down easily so they don't pummel you right?"

Malfoy scoffed. "I am not firing you, Weasley! Get a hold of yourself."

Ginny took a deep shuddering breath and placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, that's a relief."

"It would probably do you good if Malfoy fired you, Gin," George said glancing up at his boss. "You could start doing what you love to do-paint."

"You can't paint and have the studio and the utensils without money honey!" Ginny paused and frowned at her unintentional rhyme.

Harry just shook his head and stared, blinking in shock occasionally. "I am desperately trying to figure out what planet you're from Gin."

"Says the Boy Who _Wouldn't _Shut-Up," Ginny said, give her voice an animalistic growl with each word.

"Amen," Malfoy chuckled.

Ginny growled, her eyes narrowing in Malfoy's direction. "Don't side with me, it only makes me angrier."

He smirked and held his hands up in surrender.

Ginny stood up to drop her shoes in the corner of the kitchen as she headed towards the fridge, searching for Pumpkin Juice. She took a huge swig out of the carton and turned, leaving the door wide open as she glared at Malfoy.

"Oh, I am so glad I decided to call it quits with the 'family' war between our families." Malfoy sighed heavily.

Ginny snorted and gave an obscene gesture before commenting. "Inserting sarcasm here."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, letting out another sigh. "Fred, George—shall we?"

"And Ginny is the winner!" She cried triumphantly, shaking her arms enough to spill a bit of the Pumpkin Juice.

Malfoy turned gave her a slight nod, with one of those stupid smiles. "Don't let it get to your head, Gin!"

Ginny scowled as they left the room and continued to do so as she trotted back to her chair.

_Stupid Malfoy!_

"You know, Gin, I would have expected you to accept this little 'truth' between the Malfoy's by now. I mean if I can get past it why can't you?" Ron asked. "Even Harry's learned to accept it."

Ginny slammed her fist into the table. "The bloody prat just knows how to push my buttons the wrong way."

"Everyone knows how to push your buttons." Harry mumbled under his breath.

It really wasn't some guarded secret. All the same…

"Do you want me to smack you in the back of the head?" Ginny said trying to hold back a grin.

"Violence will get you nowhere."

"Here, here." Ron declared.

"I wish I had a sister." Ginny grumbled longingly. "She'd understand."

"Speaking of girls, have you ever thought about trying the same sex?" Harry commented as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

Ginny sputtered, her juice sloshing over the brim of her cup. "What?"

"I was looking through the Muggle ads—"

"You were looking for someone? You?" Ginny cried in disbelief.

"I wanted to go out with someone that didn't know me and didn't hang on every word just because I'm Harry Potter. Besides, Ginny, I know you pretty well and there's this girl in here that sounds like a perfect match. Just listen; she owns a famous art gallery-"

Ginny shifted towards him, trying not to let him know he'd caught her attention. "Which one?"

"That would take away the anonymous factor of personal ads that sparks the interest in the first place. It's the later stuff that snags the person to an individual."

"Fine, fine." She flipped a dismissive hand at him.

"As I was saying she owns a famous art gallery, but it also says she's a fan of Quidditch, which considering that this is a Muggle paper is pretty significant, you wouldn't have to worry about hiding the fact that you're a witch. Her favorite quote is "The painter makes real to others his/her innermost feelings about all that he/she cares for. A secret becomes known to everyone who views the picture through the intensity with which it is felt," by Lucien Freud. She didn't give a name though, I suppose she's going for full anonymity," Harry paused and lifted an eyebrow as he stared at Ginny. "Well, you seem slightly interested."

Ginny flinched and then quickly shook her head. "What? _No_, not even a little bit."

Harry shrugged and glanced over at Ron. "Fine," he said casually, "but if you do decide to do it, don't give any revealing information about you-I'd say just go with your first name and meet in a crowded place. Remember, females are better serial killers than males."

"Gee, thanks Harry, for thinking I'm completely incompetent, but I'm not going to do it anyway." She informed them, adding in a little chin tilt for defiance.

Harry dropped the paper in front of her and whispered something in Ron's ear, which caused him to hastily stand and leave the room.

"Think about it." Harry added. "This could be why you've been unsuccessful. Maybe you're looking at the wrong gender."

She watched him go and sighed. Ginny liked men, in fact she loved men, she'd never even thought about a girl though.

Ginny clucked her tongue and reached for the paper. "Hmm." She let her eye skim of the black ink as she glanced over it. "I guess it _couldn't_ hurt."

She nibbled her bottom lip as she wrote down the girls address. "We could meet at the Three Broomsticks."


	5. Five

Marinka is a fabulous person for betaing this chapter! *_-

**Chapter Five:**

Great, this was great! Now all she needed was vintage robot porn and she'd be set.

Another date from hell, that really shouldn't be called a _date_. The technological driven geek in front of her had an estranged passion for vintage, robots, and family. He was already talking of how perfect she was for him, on how many children they should adopt. Had they been dating for a few years it would've been okay. It was another first date for the records. Number ten in the book she was going to write: Talk of spawning children is unacceptable first date conversation material.

Snickering at her thoughts, she bit her lip and leaned her elbows against the wooden table top, pretending to feign interest, until she heard adoption.

She interrupted him quickly, not sure if she'd managed to follow as well as she'd thought. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

He then proceeded to explain, with underhanded compliments included, why they should adopt kids. He couldn't possibly allow her slammin' body to become stretched, fat, and ugly, besides, he already had to deal with her massive amount of freckles…the absolute horror! Ginny was two seconds away from sticking her foot die-rectly up his arse.

Die-rectly.

Her eyes crossed as he continued on about how disgusting pregnant women were and when she attempted to cut him off, he simply ignored the hand she'd raised. If only her mum was with them now.

Doing the only thing she could think of, she slammed her hands on the table. "…and then we can adopt a _junkie_!" Ginny cried out with happy exaggeration. His insane rant about what her life was going to be like with him promptly ending.

Her mouth lifted at one corner in satisfaction and to hide it she reached for her wine glass, wrapping her index finger and thumb around the stem, circling the red bubbling liquid at the base of the cup before bringing it to her nose, inhaling deeply before placing the cool glass against her lips.

"Would you lower your voice?" he asked, sounding truly horrified.

Ginny paused before taking a sip and raised an eyebrow as she lifted her gaze. He not only sounded horrified, he looked it.

Wait a bloody second…

"You're embarrassing me! Ginny, I am talking about our future here and if you aren't going to take it more seriously then I'm afraid you'll just have to leave." Michael growled, his greasy pimpled face starting to show a slow flush of red at his increasing anger.

Oh hell no.

Her chest burned with anger. If she hadn't known better she would've chalked it up as heartburn, but she was safely planted in reality. And she was livid. While she placed her drink back onto the surface of the table she'd been pushing her chair back. The legs of the metal chair screeched along the glossy black tile of the floor and when she went to stand it almost flipped backwards from the force she exerted.

How had she found the douche of all douche bags? He was worse than that jobless accountant. Though how you can be an accountant and be jobless was beyond her.

"You're embarrassing yourself!" Her voice was sharp and clear, but an unintentional growl escaped her throat as she continued. "This _date_ is _so_ over."

Grabbing her black sparkling clutch she turned swiftly, only to knock her nose into the muscular chest of man in a long, rich gray robe with intricately sown detailing, and loafers that oozed money. Clearly this guy had it.

Ginny grunted, catching herself on the table as she bounced off that well defined chest. "Oh, excuse me-" She started, slowly lifting her eyes.

"Did someone call for a knight in shining armor?"

Her gaze faltered on his lips as he spoke. He was so close to her that she could smell the sweet Mascato and chocolate on his breath. She cocked her head to the side as she focused on those utterly perfect peach pale lips. She wanted to suck them into her mouth, nibble them until that peach color turned red. Her face was no longer flushed red with anger, but a surprising need that burned through her stomach to her groin.

She lifted her hand, fanning her face as she continued her mild sexual fantasy that started with her biting that lower lip and ended with some gentle sucking between his legs. Ginny released a bout of breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when her eyes met his. Gray. His eyes were gray and suddenly her knees were weak, but luckily she was still leaning against the sturdy table behind her.

"Um, Ginny?"

She scowled as the voice invaded her, pulling her attention. _Don't bother me! I'm having a sexual fantasy._ Her thoughts were pleading as she reached a hand forward to touch his chest. She'd never acted this way before and had she been conscious of her movements she would've been mortified.

One of his large hands came forward and grabbed hers tightly, stopping her movement, but it was when an amused chuckle vibrated his chest that she totally stiffened with realization. In that instant she didn't know what angered her more, the fact that she would go home and masturbate to thoughts of Draco Malfoy or that the thought itself wasn't enough to stop her.

She sniffed and angled her chin upward, furious that her heart was beating so rapidly. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Letting you feel me up apparently. I hadn't realized I did it for you that way," he said with a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

Oooh. She could just spit. She wanted to scream and stomp with outrage. No, what she really wanted was a time turner. How could she have reacted that way to-to-to _him_!

He raised an eyebrow challenging her to say differently. But Merlin, she couldn't. It'd been so obvious.

"Excuse me, sir? My date-"

Ginny raised her hand and sliced it through the air, cutting Michael off instantly. "No."

"But-"

"Absolutly not!" she said, never looking at him as her eyebrows rose up her forehead, praying he wouldn't continue.

She really would rather be with Malfoy that deal with this bugger again.

"I was just leaving, would you like a ride?" It wasn't his normal condescending tone Ginny noticed. Draco Malfoy was actually being nice to her…in front of people.

Ginny quickly glanced up, making sure she wasn't in hell and it hadn't frozen over. When she realized she was still in the rather expensive restaurant Michael had insisted on she dropped her gaze away from the ceiling. She took a breath and opened her mouth about to tell him where he could shove his ride, but stopped.

He was really serious. She knew it before, but his sharp aristocratic features weren't laughing at her or scowling. He wasn't making fun of her, or playing jokes, or being mean, so she found herself nodding slowly. A ride with him would be better than walking home.

He ruined everything by smugly offering her his arm. That stupid pleased expression, like he'd won some battle. She scoffed at him and walked haughtily past him with a "yeah right, loser," following quickly after.

Ginny pretended not to hear the tired sigh he let out behind her.


	6. Six

**Chapter Six:**

The frigid, bitingly wet and cold wind reared its vicious head as she swung the door open. It stole her breath away and her lungs tightened as they attempted to adjust to the ever dropping temperature. She found herself wishing once more that she'd purchased a cheaper dress. If she had she would've been able to afford that matching slink that had gone with the little black number. There was no way she could've worn her ragged flannel hand me down courtesy of Ron. Even a fancy slink would've been a better barrier than nothing.

Her teeth chattered and she quickly rubbed her hands frantically up and down her biceps, creating friction.

Ginny hoped Malfoy hadn't come on a broom. She really didn't think he was that daft. When he came out a few seconds later she braced herself for him to say something equally as moronic as usual. When nothing came she swiveled her head around to look at him, not caring that her free flowing hair caught the wind and swept behind her.

Her voice caught in her throat as her gaze collided with those intense gray eyes, eyes she'd always admired. It wasn't just today, so really it was no big deal if she stared just a little longer. He seemed dazed as he continued to stand still, watching her. Eventually he shook his head and rapidly blinked his eyes, effectively breaking the moment. He quickly shrugged out of his clearly expensive jacket and walked forward to lay it across her shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny demanded to know.

"You don't have a jacket?" He answered, drawing out the last word.

She wiggled her shoulders, letting the woolen material drop into her hand and she handed it back to him. "Don't be weird."

"I'm sorry," he said, crinkling his eyebrows with disbelief. "How is this weird? Isn't it common for a man to offer his jacket on a cold night to a beautiful woman?"

She had the odd desire to melt into a puddle on the floor, that or punch the day lights out of him. So instead, considering she could do neither, she did the safe thing and rolled her eyes before turning away.

He made a moving forward gesture with his hands as he walked up beside her. Her stomach sank when his shoulder brushed against her bare one and she dipped her chin into her chest, turning her head away from him.

Why was he acting like this?

"Shall we?"

Ginny bobbed her head, suddenly wishing she had a mint to lubricate the inside of her dry mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Malfoy move forward into the street and she followed behind him.

"Considering I'm being a generous knight and shining chauffeur tonight the polite thing to do would be to show some gratitude and have a nice conversation with me." She heard him call back to her.

"If you go into another monologue then you can just throw that idea out the window."

Malfoy chuckled and Ginny hissed through her teeth at the guttural depth of it. It had been way too long since she'd last had sex. It must have been if she was considering this demon. It was when he let out another laugh that Ginny really had the urge to clench her legs.

"What's so funny?" she said through gritted teeth as she trotted behind him.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!"

Ginny frowned as she watched Malfoy lift a hand. Resting in his palm was a tiny black box with buttons. When his finger pushed one of the buttons she heard a loud triple beep and instantly the black car she'd stopped behind roared to life. Letting out a tiny 'eep' of surprise, she jumped away from the possessed vehicle.

"It's called a BMW—Muggle contraption."

Ginny scowled as she examined the obviously expensive black and silver car. "So it doesn't fly then? Clearly it's not fully Muggle, otherwise it wouldn't have started on its own."

He let a soft smile spread across his face as he watched her get close enough to touch the exterior of his car. "It didn't start on its own. I just pushed a button."

Ginny tsked her tongue with irritation and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing with a Muggle contraption anyway? You are the most anti-Muggle I've ever known." Clearly a lie, because there was always his father and-and…she let her thought trail off, not really wanting to go there.

"Would you like to get in and find out why I have a Muggle made vehicle?" He walked towards one of the doors and slowly opened it for her, motioning her forward.

She looked at him skeptically. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Uh," he said, his eyebrows connecting as he looked at her with confusion.

"Are you having impotency issues?"

He blinked rapidly. "_What_?"

"Impotency issues," she said. "They say men, at a certain time in there life, compensate with shiny toys."

If he'd been a normal car he would've screeched to a halt with a sput-sput-sputtering. She'll give him credit though; he only let her comment rattle him for a second before responded, with his body first. He took a large step forward, brining himself so close Ginny had to bend backwards over the vehicle to have space. Her breath caught and her eyes widenend when he reached a hand forward and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears. He let his thumb and the knuckles of his hand caress her cheek before pulling away.

"I'm up for an experiment if you are."

She about died. She was half-dead from before, but now, now she could've just been called. Time of death, 9:45.

When was it that Malfoy started having this effect on her? Maybe it was just tonight, just in the way he was dressed, the way he moved…it had to be the environment. It was night time at a fancy restaurant that was known for its multiple wines and champagnes. She'd only had a glass, but Malfoy had completed his meal.

She leaned towards him and sniffed as he breathed on her. He'd definitely been drinking. He raised an eyebrow and smirked down at her. "Was that a weird, oddly erotic way of saying yes to me, Weasley?"

His hands were braced against the car on either side of her hips, caging her in. "In your dreams." Her whisper was hoarse and she knew that he knew, in the moment that his eyes sparkled, that he'd affected her.

Out of her peripheral vision she watched his hand lift from the car and go to encircle her waist. The movement caused her to jump slightly, but enough that she collided with his chest. He kept her close as he whispered back to her dangerously close to her lips. "You have no idea."

Ginny licked her lips and swallowed before turning sideways in the direction towards the passenger door, hoping he'd get the message. She needed him to stop. He was playing, most likely, but it was just seemingly too real to her in that moment. Her heart was in her throat as she waited for him to move.

He seemed to sway forwards like she was having some sort of magnetic pull on him and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her cheek, but he pulled away. He quickly went to the passenger side, holding the door open for her.

Ginny gave him a tight lipped smile before sliding in, the black leather of the interior creaking slightly as she settled on the seat. When Malfoy slammed the door she slouched with relief and slammed a hand to her chest. She only allowed her self a few seconds to recuperate before she fiddled with straightening her wind blown carrot red hair. Her fingers twitched, dying to pull down the visor and glance in the mirror at her make up, but she stopped herself.

She didn't have to look good for Malfoy.

So instead of giving in to that itch she inhaled sharply wanting to take a calming breath, but was rudely torn out of that potential calm state when she smelled him all over the car.


	7. Seven

**Chapter Seven:**

"I thought you despised Muggles," Ginny spoke once he finally got in the car and sat down.

Malfoy didn't answer right away as he warmed his hands in front of the heater. It was almost as if he were deciding how to word things. "I don't despise them; some of them are very brilliant. Michelangelo, Vincent Van Gogh, Edgar Allan Poe, Robert Frost…Dolly Parton." He seemed to add as an afterthought, giving her a slightly bemused look. "I just disagree with mixing our DNA."

"I'm not totally Muggle illiterate. Dolly Parton is a country singer. What's so great about her other than her songs a good? I'm not completely ignorant on Muggle culture."

"She said something, once upon a time, that really stuck with me."

"Oh?" Ginny prompted wanting him to continue more than she'd liked to have admitted.

"Find out who you are and do it on purpose. It's so simple really, but I'd heard it at a time where I just wasn't myself. Father was telling me what to do, who to be, who to stay away from." He stopped and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Was that your sixth year?"

He gave a tight nod, but it was clear he didn't want to talk about it and normally that wouldn't have mattered to her. She didn't do what he wanted, not ever, but this was a topic even she didn't want to discuss. She knew very well what had happened.

"You're right. It is a good saying, but I have a better one," she said with a smile as she wiggled in her seat and reached for the seatbelt.

He turned towards her with a smooth smile washing over his features. "Naturally!"

"Love is always patient and kind." He raised an eyebrow and the smile he'd been sporting vanished. "It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and it is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end."

That atmosphere changed and the minimal air in the vehicle seemed to thicken as his eyes darted back and forth over her face. She didn't know what she'd said, but clearly it had done something. "It's from the Bible." She offered, with a light laugh. The seriousness was getting to her. "Corinthians if I remember."

He cleared his throat. "And why were you reading the Bible?"

"It was Hermione's when she was little. Before she found out she was a witch, she'd read it all the time, but after a while she felt like she was doing blasphemy or something-I can't quite remember how she worded it-so she stopped. I was helping her pack a few things one day and the gold lettering on the cover just caught my eye. I opened it to that very page."

"Hmm." His noncommittal noise followed the most uncomfortable silence yet.

She needed to itch. Itch everywhere. No. She needed to get out of doge. This was all too intense. And it was with Malfoy. Where had her quick sarcastic retorts gone? Oh right, Michael had stolen them all with his spiel on vintage porn and robots.

"I asked Hermione who God was." It was the only thing she could think to say to stop this awkwardness.

"What did she say?"

"She said God can do anything, that God was everywhere, knew everything, and was kind, but stern. I said God reminded me a lot of Dumbledore and then…" Ginny stopped as she noticed Malfoy's grip on the steering wheel tighten to the point that his knuckles turned white.

She'd even tried avoiding that subject early, but there she was, successfully placing her foot in her mouth. "I-um-I'm sorry." She surprised herself by saying.

He shrugged nonchalantly and finally shifted the gear into reverse. "You don't have to apologize."

They didn't say or do anything else until he'd left the parking lot and was zooming at high speeds down a dimly lit street. She decided she needed something to do before she ended up screaming from the uncomfortable silence.

She leaned down, grabbing her bag. She scrounged around looking for something, anything to get her mind off of this weird atmosphere between them, but she noticed too late that inside that' little piece of fortune' aka the clutch she shouldn't have bought, was the newspaper ad Harry had given her. In big, black bold letters were the words "female wanting female."

Originally, she'd thought it was a perfect place to put it. She had to put the mini-clutch to good use after all. Ginny shifted the piece of paper, hoping he hadn't happened to glance over when the ad was so clearly readable. But the slight movements coming from where Malfoy was driving let her know he'd seen some of it.

"Hey…" Malfoy started.

Ginny jerked her eyes up, seeing him looking down at the obscurely hidden ad that she'd wanted to keep secret from _everyone_. "Did I say you could look at it?" She was down right outraged and horribly embarrassed…once again, in two nights, right in front of Draco bleedin' Malfoy.

He lifted his fingers, balancing his palms against the steering wheel. "Okay, okay I surrender!" he said, but not before trying to sneak another peek.

Ginny slapped her thigh with irritation. "Why won't you do what I say?"

Malfoy paused to give her that slow smile that always made her feel weird, especially tonight. "Where's the fun in that?"

Ginny growled and folded her arms across her chest. Though she acted angry she was slightly relieved to be back on familiar ground with him. "Fine, I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"O-okay." He frowned glancing quickly back and forth between her and the road.

"Don't 'o-okay' me mister!" She scolded, hoping he would try and say something snide or equally annoying.

His eyes widened. "I thought you weren't talking to me anymore?" he asked.

"I'm not!"

"Then what was that?"

"Shut up!"

"I didn't do anything!" Malfoy growled, getting irritated with his confusion and her psychotic personality.

"Oh-oh-oh just… like…you know…just being _you_ is enough." She cringed as she stumbled over her words.

"Why do you hate me so much? Haven't we gotten past that 'I was a bastard to you and yours at Hogwarts' deal?" he asked, appearing honestly curious.

No. What had he done? They'd been getting back on track, back to the normalcy of bantering and being overly mean to each other. Why did he have to change things?

Ginny shrugged and folded her arms over her chest. "Do you really want me to run down the list?"

"Yes."

_Stop it! _She wanted to scream it at him, but the honesty in his voice, on his face, made her resolve crumple. "Malfoy," she said, speaking a little softer than intended, "it's not that I hate you. You just know how to push my buttons I guess. I mean sometimes just looking at you ticks me off. And it's not only that." Her voice caught in her throat. Was she going to tell him that she liked their bantering?

Malfoy smirked. "One of these days, I'm going to push the right buttons and you'll be…" He stopped, seeming to catch himself, like he hadn't wanted to say too much.

"And I'll be what?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

"See," she said, gasping with exasperation, "that pisses me off! You just piss me off! So let's just stop talking, is that alright with you?"

"Fine," Malfoy agreed, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"Merlin, you really burn me up!" Ginny growled.

Malfoy choked.

* * *

"You really burn me up." – Happily Ever After (Snow White Continuation)

The other quotes that I name in the text were in the movie A Walk to Remember.

"A good piece of real estate," Shania Twain - Gonna Getcha Good (a quote I may have taken out with the revisions, but I'll keep it in here to be safe).


	8. Eight

**Update (also in CH1):** I've rewritten almost everything for the first (original) two chapters and have spread them out into eight chapters. Meaning there was enough material and added material to make eight chapters from the first two chapters alone. I'll be sure to let everyone know what the material is fully new, but it's a good idea to reread this.

I'm trying to get back into this fandom again, but it's obvious I've been lagging. I'm hoping that this will get me going again. I'll probably be doing the same to my other HP stories eventually…maybe even my really older ones from 2002 see if I can't salvage 'em. Enjoy the changes.

**Chapter Eight:**

Draco sighed with longing while he watched her hips sway side-to-side as she walked up the sidewalk to her home. Something had happened tonight, something he was almost afraid to think. She'd felt desire for him. She'd wanted him in that restaurant and it had confused her. That was as far as he'd let himself go though. Too long he'd hopped for a reaction like that, he was about to over analyze it now without more evidence.

He planned on telling her eventually, how he felt about her. He'd almost done it tonight during that last silence, but then he noticed that female-seeking-female in her knock off bag and his heart sank. He knew Ginny better than almost anyone. He'd watched her in school, admiring her strength and bravery, the way she dealt with everyone forgetting her. Or at least that's how she'd viewed, but Draco knew better because Ginny was the most unforgettable person he'd ever met.

Her spitfire personality, her gorgeous body, and her pixie shaped face haunted his dreams for years. The first time it had happened was when she'd Bat-Boogey hexed him. That was the night he'd woken up and given himself the best self produced orgasm of his life. He'd give the better half of his soul to be between her legs, to have her thighs clenching around his head, pulling him into her. She was the type of woman he would beg to go down on.

It sickened him sometimes, the things he was willing to do for her yet she didn't even notice. Like that large raise when she found out her boyfriend was dating her ex-boyfriend. Merlin, she had him wrapped around her finger and all she had to do was give the go ahead to light her world on fire.

"Someday." He whispered the promise into the night as he watched her shooing him away before she shut the front door.

Ginny moaned happily, sliding her cotton nightshirt over her freshly bathed body before heading towards the bed. She was so tired, not sure if it had been from the horrendous date, or being with Malfoy, but all she wanted to do was curl up under her toasty warm blankets and sleep. Unfortunately, when she finally did get into that, slightly cooler than she wanted, bed, all she could see was Malfoy.

The previous thoughts she'd entertained in the restaurant when she first had seen him crossed her mind again. She swallowed, tentatively dropping her hand against her stomach, feeling the burn spread through her lower half as his face filled her mind. She exhaled, clenching the fabric of her nightgown as her eyelids drifted shut. Remembering the feel of his breathe against her cheek as he'd caged her between his arms, she slowly shifted the white cotton material up.

Ginny bit her bottom lip and dropped her shoulder as she slipped her hand under her satin knickers. She released soft anticipatory moan as her cool hand settled against her pubic bone. Sliding her hand down she knew she wasn't going to last long as image after image of his stupid sexy face flashed behind her eyelids.

Knock, knock.

She jerked her hand out and sat up, flustered at the interruption.

"Ginny dear?"

Her mouth dropped open in mortification as she looked at the door, where just beyond her mum stood. Could her life get any worse? "Yes Mum?" Her voice was hoarse and her face flamed. The flush was spreading to her neck and chest and she only hoped she'd be able to forget this dreaded night.

"How was your date dear?"

"Unsuccessful."

There was a mock disappointed sigh, but Ginny knew what was coming next. "There's always Harry." Molly offered so happily it made Ginny feel guilty for rolling her eyes.

"Mum, we tried. It didn't work."

"I know, but…"

Ginny tried to control the anger in her voice and luckily managed to change it to exasperation. "Mum, please. I'm really tired. I've had a long night."

"Fine. Sweet dreams my love."

"I love you too," she said, giving a smile to the door even though Molly couldn't see it.

Ginny held in her excited squeal and hurriedly shifted back down underneath the covers, anticipating the feel of what was to come. This time she didn't take her time pushing her hand underneath her knickers, but just as she was about to start…

Knock, knock.

"Mum!"

"Not Mum. Ron!"

_Fuck!_

Knock, knock, knock.

"Are you gonna let me in?" He called impatiently through the door.

"What do you _want_, Ron?"

"I've gotta talk to you about something. It's about Luna. You know, Luna Lovegood. It's really important Ginny."

He said it as if she didn't know who his girlfriend was.

She let out a frustrated scream and yanked the blankets over her head. "Just kill me now." She mumbled into the white sheets before reaching over towards her night stand and grabbing her wand.

She unlocked the door. "It's open."

She scowled as Ron came in and shut the door. It was official. Her family members were cock blockers. Well, technically pussy blockers. She growled at thought. She just wanted a bloody orgasm so she wouldn't look at Malfoy differently tomorrow. But when Ron sat down, she knew this would be awhile from the serious look on his face.

It's going to be a long day at work tomorrow.


End file.
